Agratbatmahlaht
by IgonrTheDot
Summary: Agrat-bat-mahlaht: One of Satan's wives and demoness of whores AND Kenny's new name. He has left Cartman, Stan and Kyle for two demons. Dose he have what it takes to... just read the ...random person blows their nose... story!


_**FACTS ABOUT THIS STORY**_

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANYTHING ELSE**

**Story Name: Agrat-bat-mahlaht**

**Chapter Number: Zero**

**Chapter Name: Zero **

**Agrat-bat-mahlaht: One of Satan's wives and demoness of whores **

**Succumbus/Succubus: Female demon of seduction said to seduce males while sleeping. (Note various spellings) Plural: Succubi**

**Lilith: (Hebrew) In Hebrew myth - Adam's first wife, later wife to Satan. According to many demonologists, Lilith presides over Succubi. Lilith is said to attempt to destroy newborn infants. For this reason the practice of writing a formula to drive Lilith away on all four corners of the birth chamber was adopted by the Jews. Lilith is the princess of hell.**

**Rakshasa: (India) Demon whose appearance in the least, horrifying**

**Here is an A/N I wrote when I was in an EMO state:**

You think I'm happy? Ha! You think I'm sad? Ha ha! You think I'm calm? You think I'm mad? Yes? No? Just shut up and let me tell you the shitty story of my fucked up life. Don't say anything and if you can, think nothing of me pouring my heart out on the internet were everyone can see. They bash your head in and bitch slap your emotions just because they think it's fake or some jacked up shit like that. Well I just flipped those people off so I won't have to do it later on. Enjoy my crappie writing if you can.

**Kenny's POV of awesomeness**

Maybe I do go over bored with my talking about sex and all, but does it mean I have fucked before? Hell no! Plus, I don't think the person I want to give my useless virginity to will want it that much. I mean who would want _me_? Kenny M. the poor kid that shares his room with rats, eats half a pop tart for dinner and hasn't even French-kissed somebody. Who would want me? No one and everyone knows it.

There he is with that stupid whore/Succubus named Babe!

I look at them and it's a second to long because he stops laughing and looks at me. Babe also stops what she was doing and tries to find what he is looking at; I quickly look away. My heart gets that ticklish feeling and I start to giggle, I put my hand over it and smile sadly. **"They"** give me glare that says **'Oh my fucking god Kenny, stop acting like you're hopelessly in love'**. I stick my pierced tongue and wink at them with a one-shoulder shrug.

"Stop acting so cute skater boy." Said DV (Pronounced Day V) or 'The Goth/Punk/Tomboy' as people call her (Her real name is Lilith)

"Yeah, I'm gettin' hard!" said her _hot_ brother, Rakshasa. His name does _not_ fit! Too bad I like someone already or else _he _would have my useless virginity.

"Shut up you son's a bitches!" I say grinning at the fact they could make me forget, if only for a split second. "So we going to practice today or what?"

"Yes, 'cause you fucking rock!" that is what I like about DV; she sees the good in every one, even Eric!

Eric Cartman, I remember him. That fat asshole isn't so fat anymore, I mean it! But he is an asshole, that will never change. I had drifted away from Eric, Stan, and Kyle a while back. They had gotten so pissed and I was so happy about the fact I caused that.

_**FLASH BACK! Dun! Dun! Duuuuuunnn!**_

I don't remember _why_ but I was really pissed that day. I had gone to school _without _my orange coat. Everything happened in a blur.

At first I was pissed at the fact my dad got me drunk and did who-knows-what to me. But then I noticed something. People were staring, and I was _not_ because I looked hot without my coat. Every time I tried to look at a girl in the eye they would turn away and start to whisper with their friends. And every time I tried to look a guy in the eye they would either glare at me or act like Tweek.

"Butters get your ugly ass over here!" like I said, I wasn't in the happiest of moods.

"I-is ss-somethin' wrong Kenny? I mea-mean I have nothing against y-ya for being who you are or any-"

"What do you mean?" I say cutting him off in a whisper, with so much going on…

"I mea-mean you-your gay righ-"

"Who the hell told you _that_?!" I knew who said it but that is what pissed me off even more, had it been anyone else I wouldn't give a crap.

"Ss-Stan and-and Ca-Cartman an-and Ka-Kyle." He said looking down at his feet.

God damn them to the land of sugar plums!

**Like it said at the top this ****is**** Chapter Zero, that's why it is so fucking short. Just wanted to get this out there, hope you like it… Pleas point out any spelling, grammar or anything else and help me get betta' c: **


End file.
